In a cleaning member comprising a fiber bundle as a substrate, an opened fiber bundle is utilized. A method for opening a fiber bundle has been known in which the fiber bundle is drawn out from a storage container by a driving roller and is fed to an opening step. (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).